Life Still Goes On
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: They are my uncles and grandfather, I am their niece and granddaughter. They are mutant turtles and a mutant rat, I am a human woman. They are my family and I love them. I am Leah Hamato and this is my story (Sequel to discontinued Family is Forever)
1. Chapter 1

**Life Still Goes On**

**Prologue**

A lot has happened to me in my 20 years of life. I didn't have what you would call a normal childhood growing up with 4 mutant turtles and a mutant rat. Oh wait, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Christine Hamato, daughter to Splinter and younger sister to Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello.

For once the lair was quiet at night. My brothers had gone out for their nightly patrol and I had been banded from going with them due to my present condition. Usually I would spend this time talking with my father but he had gone up north with a couple of family friends for a spiritual retreat so here I was home alone. I couldn't help but think about everything my family has been through throughout the years; meeting April and Casey, my brothers meeting my best friend Ryan for the first time, almost loosing Leo, searching for Master Splinter, being teleported to another dimension, competing in the battle nexus almost losing Leo again, saving New York from an alien invasion, almost dying in a battle with Shredder, Leo's personal burden, almost dying again, Donny's second mutation, being kidnapped by the ninja tribunal, fighting as their acolytes and saving New York yet again. Yes we do that a lot, save New York and almost die. After the last time we saved New York our luck changed, especially mine. I got a phone call from Ryan one night. Agent Bishop (the man who mutated Donny) had kidnapped Ryan and was holding him ransom. I foolishly went to save him alone and Agent Bishop took me instead of Ryan. He held me for 4 months before I finally escaped. I made it back to New York safely but Bishop found me again and Ryan sacrificed himself to save me and my brothers. He died in my arms without getting a chance to hear the truth from me.

I wasn't aware that I was crying until a green hand reached over and wiped away my tears.

"Hey, when did you get back?" I asked smiling as my youngest older brother jumped over the couch landing next to me.

"Just a few minutes ago, Leo Raph and Donny thought you had fallen asleep but I heard you crying" Mikey replied putting his arm around so that I could rest my head on his shoulder, "So are you going to tell your wise older brother?"

"I thought you said Leo, Raph and Donny weren't here?" I teased.

"Haha, you're hilarious" Mikey replied rolling his eyes, "Tell me what's wrong Chrissy"

"I was just thinking about our past" I said honestly.

"Just because Ryan didn't hear you actually say the words doesn't mean that he didn't know that you loved him" Mikey said.

"Yeah well the chances of him knowing this secret without me telling him are pretty slim" I replied rubbing my huge belly. Yes, I'm 9 months pregnant. That's my present condition. My brothers were over-protective of me before but now that there are two of me they are even more protective. When Agent Bishop kidnapped me he impregnated me with Ryan's baby and it was until 2 months ago that we found out that Ryan and I are actually fraternal twins. Yeah you read that right, fraternal twins.

"Well you didn't tell us until that day you almost hit me with the frying pan" Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that but to be fair to scared me while I was distracted"

"What happened anyway?"

"I felt the baby move for the first time and it shocked me"

"So you're trying to get me into trouble early eh"

I couldn't help but smile at Mikey rubbing my belly. The baby wasn't even born and yet he had already bonded with him or her.

"I think this one is going to be a prankster" he chuckled when the baby kicked everywhere but where his hand was.

"Oh god please not another Mikey" another voice chuckled. Looking up saw that my 3 other brothers were standing behind the couch.

"Ah you guys know that you'd love to have another me around" Mikey replied.

"Er no, one you is bad enough" Donny teased him.

"You hear that, your other uncles are being mean. Don't worry I'll be the fun uncle" Mikey replied moving his head closer and closer towards my bump. He wasn't expecting the baby to kick out and fell off the couch in surprise while we all laughed.

"What was that?" he asked still lying on the floor.

"A foot, what did you think it was?" I asked in between laughs.

"That was so creepy!" Mikey replied, "You could see it so clearly!"

"Well he or she is running out of room in there, it is harder for them to move" I smiled.

"Speaking of room" Donny said before covering my eyes.

"Hey what gives! Donny! I can't see!"

"That's the point, take Leo and Raph's hands" Donny replied.

"I would if I could see them!" I muttered before felling my brothers' hands slip into mine. They hoisted me to my feet somehow without Donny uncovering my eyes.

"Alright start walking, Leo and Raph will guide you. Mikey got get the door" Donny ordered.

"Guys, where are we?" I asked after we stopped walking.

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out Christine" Donny replied.

"Well I would _Donatello _but your hands are covering my eyes remember?" I replied.

"Oh yeah" he said uncovering my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. We were in one of the empty rooms in the lair but now it had been turned into a nursery. The walls had been painted a bright lemon yellow instead of the dull grey colour. All the furniture was hand-made and painted including the crib and rocking chair. I crossed the room to where the crib was placed and stared at the picture mounted on the wall. It was one of the 5 of us taking a few months ago on my brothers' 21rst birthday. My brothers were standing either side of me each with a hand on my giant bump while we all smiled at the camera. The photo brought tears to my eyes and I quickly wiped them away hoping my brothers didn't see them but unfortunately they did.

"She's crying, she doesn't like it" Mikey said sadly.

"I love it Mikey; I'm crying because I'm happy...and because of these stupid hormones" I replied trying to ignore the twinge of pain in my abdomen. My brothers were chuckling but stopped suddenly, I'm guessing from the look on my face.

"Are you alright?" Donny asked concernedly while Leo and Raph forced me to sit on the rocking chair.

"I'm fine, it's just a Braxton hicks" I replied panting through the pain. I guess he didn't believe me since he put his hand on my stomach to feel for himself.

"It was a Braxton Hicks" he said after the pain subsided.

"Oh really I never would have guessed" I replied sarcastically causing Donny to roll his eyes. His expression turned to shock when he felt the baby kick against his hand and rest of us couldn't help but laugh.

"There's that foot again" he chuckled after removing his hand.

"Aw, it's so tiny" Mikey cooed and ran his finger up and down the foot. As he did it disappeared but reappeared when he removed his finger.

"Hey Mikey, do that again" I said and when he did the same thing happened again.

"Looks like someone's got tickly feet" Leo said and we all started laughing.

****The next morning****

When I woke up the next morning the pain had returned. I was still a week away from my due date but babies can come early. April was officially my doctor but she was currently on her honeymoon with Casey. They were due back today picking up Master Splinter from his retreat on their way. If I phoned then they would panic and rush home which would likely end up with them being in a crash. I wouldn't be the cause of their death.

After making it down the stairs I only managed a few steps before a contraction rippled through my stomach and I had to lean against the wall for support. My brothers must have heard me because Mikey and Leo were at my side almost immediately.

"Christine, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"No" I panted, "My contractions have started"

"What?! Are you sure?" Mikey asked but before I could answer my waters broke.

"Mikey go get Donny, now!" Leo ordered him.

"Right, Donny! Er, stay here!"Mikey stuttered before running off.

"Where does he think I would go?" I asked and Leo chuckled.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Donny asked running towards us with Raph and Mikey right behind him.

"About 5 minutes" I guessed.

"Christine! You should have come and got me sooner!" Donny replied.

"I only woke up 10 minutes ago and wasn't even aware that I was in labour until my waters broke"

"Do you think you could make it to my lab if Leo and Raph help you?" Donny asked and I nodded in reply.

"Alright Mikey you come with me" and the pair ran off towards the lab.

"You couldn't have held off another day until April gets back could you?" Raph chuckled.

"Blame your niece or nephew; they decided that they are coming"

"There's still time for April to get here" Leo reassured me.

"Yeah well she better get here soon because this baby is not waiting"

"I just got off the phone with April and they're on their way home. They should be here within a few hours" Donny said as we entered the lab but refused to look me in the eyes which worried me.

"I'm not sure I can last that long"

"Don't even kid about that Christine"

"Who's kidding" I replied before concentrating on breathing through my contraction. Out the corner of my eye I could see my brothers whispering to each other.

"If you're going to whisper about me then at least say it loud enough for me to hear" I shouted over to them.

"We're concerned about your blood pressure, it is really high and the baby is showing signs of distress"

"What? Will the baby be alright?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Chrissy, at the moment it is really hard to tell what is going to happen. We need to get the baby out ASAP but until then I need you to lie on your left side"

With help from my brothers I managed to roll onto my side. Donny, Raph and Mikey moved out of my line of sight but Leo remained.

"I'm scared Leo" I whispered.

"I know you are, but you're not alone. We're all here for you; we've gotten through worse than this"

"But we could lose the baby; he or she is the only thing I have left of Ryan"

"The baby is still alive at this moment in time Chrissy; we need to believe that they are strong enough to survive this"

"Leo something's happening" I said after feeling a strange sensation in my stomach.

"Donny! Donny get in here now!" Leo shouted and all 3 of them came running.

"What's happening?"

"Something's changed"

"Alright, er um I'm going to need to check you, if that's alright"

"Donny now is not the time to be bashful" I replied and our other brothers chuckled.

"The baby's crowning, Mikey I need you to go get some towels...now Mikey!"

While Mikey went to the laundry cupboard Leo, Raph and Donny rolled me onto my back into the position for delivery. Leo and Raph stood either side of me holding hands and helping me sit up as I pushed. I must have been crushing their hands but neither complained. Eventually Mikey made it back and I felt so bad for him; he looked like he was about to throw up.

"The heads out, come on Chrissy keep pushing" Donny encouraged me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES?!" I shouted and felt terrible. He was doing his best in an uncomfortable situation to help me and here I was shouting at him.

After a few more pushes I felt the pain stop as the baby slid out of me. Donny and Mikey quickly wrapped it in a towel before cutting the cord. Their backs, or rather shells, were to me so I couldn't see what was happening. The last thing I heard was quiet whimpers before passing out.

**Mikey's POV**

I can't believe my little sister just had a baby, I'm an uncle! She looked so much like both Christine and Ryan it was almost like they were the same person. I held my niece while Donny checked her airways, breathing and other vital signs.

"Well I can't find any problems at the moment" Donny said and I sighed in relief. When we first found out that Christine ad Ryan were in fact fraternal twins April warned us about the dangers of siblings conceiving children together. Many of these children are born with birth defects or disabilities but for now it looks like the baby is free from them. Then suddenly this almost perfect moment was ruined.

"Donny, Christine is fitting!"

**Christine's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. How long had I been unconscious? Looking to my left I saw that Leo and Raph had pulled over a couple of chairs and were cuddling into each other sound asleep. Across the room Donnie and Mikey were in a similar position.

"Someone should take a picture of this" I chuckled.

"I already did" a voice said and I looked up at my father.

"Master Splinter, you're back. What happened to me, I can't remember?"

"After the baby was delivered you had a seizure and you're heart stopped. Donatello eventually managed to restart it and you have been in a coma every since"

"Is the baby alright?"

"She fine but why don't you see for yourself"

He walked away and was back a few seconds later with a bundle of blankets. I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter as my father carefully laid her in my arms.

"She looks like Ryan" I commented.

"She looks like you, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Ryan once told me that he wanted to call his first daughter Leah and I am going to honour his wishes"

****1 year later****

I can't believe my baby girl is a year old today! She has captured all of our hearts and I can't imagine a single day without her. Unfortunately last night there was a large storm last night and my brothers and I had to go and search the sewers for any damage. So far we had yet to find any.

"Christine you need to focus!" Leo snapped at me after I walked into the back of him. I opened my mouth to reply but he had already walked away.

"It's alright we'll be home soon, you'll see Leah shortly" Donny replied tapping my shoulder reassuringly. Besides April and Master Splinter he was the only person that understood a mother's anxiety at being separated from their child. I was walking behind my brothers when suddenly the floor beneath me started crumbling. The last thing I saw was the look of horror on my brothers' faces before the floor gave way completely.

**Leo's POV**

I can't believe my little sister is dead and it's all my fault. If I hadn't shouted at her for missing her baby then perhaps she would still be alive. Leah is so much like her mother. I may have failed Christine but I am going to try my darn hardest not to fail her daughter, my niece.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

**Life Still Goes On**

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

It has been 20 years since my mother died. 20 years ago on my 1rst birthday, 21 years in a few weeks. My uncles and grandfather raised me well. It wasn't easy for them; I am a constant of the sister and daughter they lost. They did it anyway and I am forever grateful.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to allow them to adjust to the light. Looking over at my calendar I could see today's date circled in red. My uniform was hanging on the door all freshly cleaned and pressed. Today was the day that I would graduate from the NY Police Academy. I was the youngest graduate that they had this year. Most of the instructors underestimated me but I proved them wrong.

After getting dressed I made my way down the stairs. Uncle Mikey and Uncle Donny had fallen asleep on the couch again; I decided not to wake them. Uncle Raph was nowhere to be seen but he very rarely comes out of his room during the day so this wasn't a surprise. I paused at the wall which held our family photos. Right in the middle was one taken on my 18th birthday but that one that caught my eye was a photo of my Uncle Leo and I just hours after I was born. Out of all my Uncles he was the most supportive of my decision to join the police department promising that he would help we with my training in preparation for it, a promise that he never get. 2 years ago grandfather sent him on 1 year long training period in South America and he hasn't returned since. We get an odd letter on birthdays and Christmas but there is never a return address.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I knocked on the door to my grandfather's room knowing that he would already be awake.

"Enter"

"_Good morning Grandfather" _I said in Japanese, kneeling on the floor in front of him, "I just wanted to see you before I left"

"Ah Leah, my beautiful girl. You have done very well for yourself; heaven knows how much I am proud of you"

"Thank you Grandfather, I only wish that mother and Uncle Leo could be here"

"Your mother would have loved to have been here today, that I know for sure. As for Leonardo, unfortunately I cannot speak on his behalf"

"He has his reasons for not returning, he always does"

"That he does. You best head out; you don't want to be late for your graduation"

"_I love you Grandfather"_

"_I love you my Granddaughter"_

I made it to the graduation venue with 5 minutes to spare. Instantly I was greeted by my friends and fellow graduates John Coleman and Alicia Dawson. Both were a few years older than me and were currently dating. The 3 of us met on our first day at the Academy and became fast friends.

"There you are girl! We were starting to think that you weren't coming!" John said pulling me into a hug.

"I was talking with my Grandfather. I wouldn't miss this moment for the world!" I chuckled.

"Still no word from your Uncle then?" Alicia asked. They knew of my family situation (except that my uncles are mutant turtles and my grandfather is a mutant rat) but they had not met them.

"No, he hasn't sent anything. I thought he might have come home for my Graduation but he hasn't"

"2 years is a long time to be training for, you think he would have learned everything by now"

"Ninjutsu isn't about learning everything; it is about strategy and tactics"

"Still, 2 years without seeing your family?"

"I know my Uncle Leo and he will have his reasons for not returning even if he isn't willing to share them"

Just then one of the Sergeants came rushing by ushering us all into formation. Minutes later the music began and we all started marching.

****After the Graduation****

After the graduation I stood outside the venue with John and Alicia waiting for my godparents April and Casey to pick me up. We were talking away when we heard a loud car horn from behind us. Turning around I spotted the giant turtle head on top of the green Cowabunga Carl parties van and groaned. My uncles were always finding some way to embarrass me. The side door opened once the van had stopped. Out jumped Uncle Mikey wearing his giant head and a giant shirt that said "Carl's niece just graduated from the NYC PA!" How he managed to get one that fitted over his shell I'll never know. Running at me he flung me over his shoulder before jumping back into the van.

"You all just love embarrassing me don't you?" I sighed as Uncle Mikey put back down.

"Of course we do, it's fun" Uncle Raph chuckled.

"Graduations over, you can turn the camera off now Uncle Donny" I said after noticing that he still had his camera on.

"Not quite yet" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Congrats kid, we knew you could do it" Uncle Mikey said giving me a side hug.

"Thanks Uncle Mikey" I replied before realising something.

"Wait, if you're all here then who is this?" I asked gesturing to Cowabunga Carl behind me.

My grandfather and Uncles smiled at each other while up front Auntie April and Uncle Casey were chuckling.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now" a voice I recognised chuckled. Gasping I turned around to confirm my suspicions before running into the arms of the uncle I hadn't seen in 2 years. Now I know why Uncle Donny kept his camera on.

"What? How? Why? When?" I stuttered not finding the right words to say.

"I got back last night but you were already asleep"

"We decided not to tell you and make it a surprise" Master Splinter replied.

"Well I was definitely surprised" I said and my family chuckled.

"Buckle up folks, we're moving out" Uncle Casey said from the driver's seat. I sat down between Uncle Leo and Uncle Donny and put my seatbelt on. Within minutes I fell asleep smiling that my family was back together.

**Pretty short chapter I know but to be fair I wasn't planning to write this story any time soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Days

**Chapter 2: First days**

It has been a week since my graduation and today is my first day on the job. After getting out of bed I put on my uniform and made my way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. 3 of my uncles were already awake and doing various activities. I watch as Uncle Mikey tried to reach for an ingredient on the top shelf of one of the cupboards.

"Do you want me to get it Uncle Mikey?" I asked. Yes I'm I taller than my uncles, problem?

"No I got it thanks" he replied jumping up and grabbing the packet he wanted. As he walked away my eyes were drawn back to the cupboard just as it started to fall. I quickly ran over to catch the dozens of dishes that were falling since I was the closer than my uncles. Just when I thought that all the dishes had fallen the cupboard collapsed completely knocking one of the frying pans off of its hook. The pan landed; yep you guessed it, right on top of my head which is when I blacked out.

When I eventually came around my Uncles Donny and Leo were hovering above me along with my Grandfather. Through the gap between my uncles' heads I could see Uncle Mikey pacing up and down.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake" Uncle Donny sighed, "You scared us half to death young lady!"

"Hey, I had no idea that a frying pan would land on my head" I protested, "Oh and no need to thank me for catching the plates"

Uncle Donny rolled his eyes while my Grandfather and Uncle Leo chuckled softly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Uncle Donny asked me.

"4"

"Wrong, it was 7"

"Uncle Donny you only have 6 fingers"

"Hhmm, I want to check your vital signs anyway" he replied and made his way towards his lab. I groaned; he always over reacts when I hurt myself.

"Quick, go while he's not looking" Uncle Leo whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I replied jumping up from the floor. I grabbed my rucksack with all my stuff from the couch and sprinted out of the lair. I could faintly hear Uncle Donny calling me back but I kept running.

When I eventually made it to the station I was 15 minutes late for my Rookie Meeting.

"Well well well, it seems like Officer Hamato is too good to turn up on time" Sergeant Willass frowned.

"My apologises sergeant, I had an emergency at home" I replied.

"You have a duty to the police department first and your family second am I clear?"

"Crystal"

Sergeant Willass glared at me for a few seconds before continuing with the meeting. Silently I made my way over to the empty seat next to John and sat. Once the meeting was finished we both rose from our seats and followed the other rookies out of the briefing room.

"Better late than never, but then again it's best never to be late" he whispered, "So what happened, did your Uncle get stuck in his suit again?"

"One of the cupboards in the kitchen collapsed and a frying pan landed on my head, Uncle Leo distracted Uncle Donny while I ran"

"Wait, I thought you said he was still in South America?"

"He came back last week and surprised me after graduation"

We spoke for a few more minutes before heading to our assigned duties.

**Leo's POV**

At around 11 o'clock at night I made my way to the kitchen finding Leah asleep on the couch on my way. I stopped and stared at all bundles of newspaper clippings surrounding her. Picking one up I quickly skimmed the article about New York's latest vigilante "The Night Watcher". Why would Leah be reading these articles?

"Hey Donny?" I said to him as he passed by me, "Do you know why Leah was reading about the Night Watcher?"

"Oh yeah she mentioned that earlier, her Sergeant has asked her to find out who the Night Watcher is and arrest him" Donny replied.

"But today was only her first shift, why would he ask this of her now?"

"If anyone can find this guy she can" Donny replied before heading off to bed, "Night Leo"

I picked up a blanket and put it over Leah. She was such a light sleeper that if I moved her she would be awake for the rest of night. I remembered the day I ask her want she wanted to do after high school and she said joining the police force. Only 20 years prior I had been asking her mother the same question but unlike her daughter Christine didn't know.

_(Leo's Flashback)_

_I searched the entire lair for hours looking for my sister. It is only a few months until her high school graduation and earlier Donny asked her what she was planning afterwards and she ran out of the lair. Donny was really distressed thinking that he had upset her in some way. Eventually I found her sitting in an abandoned sewer pipe that our brothers didn't know about. Quite often we would retreat there if we only wanted the other to find us._

_"Hey, everyone has been looking for you. Why did you run away earlier?"_

_"I was too scared to tell Donny my answer"_

_"Whatever for? It can't be that bad"_

_"You know how important my education is to him, I didn't want to tell that I haven't applied to say colleges"_

_"Donny won't get at mad at you for that Christine. You can go to college when you're ready for it"_

_"That's the think Leo; I don't think I ever will be ready for it. I don't want you guys thinking that I will move away and forget that you ever existed"_

_"We all know that you would never do that. No matter what you do and where you go, you will always be our sister"_

_(Flashback over)_

Leah gave me almost an exact answer as to what Christine had. She said that she had already lost her mother and wasn't ready to leave the rest of her family yet. A creaky floorboard drew my attention to Raphael.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Out and I don't need your permission to do it" he snapped in reply and stormed out of the lair. Something was defiantly up with him but I would have more chance of getting struck by lightning twice than him telling me what it was.

A few weeks have passed and today is Leah's 22nd birthday. Mikey surprised her by waking her up with pancakes and a badly out of tune version of the Taylor Swift song 22. When she came downstairs after getting dressed I noticed that she was wearing running leggings and a tank top with her red hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Are you going running?" I asked her.

"You could say that yes" she replied, "It the athletics club's championship today"

"Oh man I completely forgot about that" Mikey said, "Hold on while we go get our disguises"

"You don't have to come, it's only an athletics championship not the Olympics" Leah shrugged.

"We made you a promise and we are keeping it" Raph replied eyeing me as he did.

"Well I need to head there soon to help set up" Leah said.

"Give us 5 minutes to get ready" Donny replied.

"That fresh air will do us all some good" Master Splinter smiled.

***  
>When we made it to the Athletes track Leah immediately ran off the help the club set up. The rest of us made our way to the back of the stadium where we were unlikely to be interrupted. Throughout the course of the day I could see that Leah was heavily involved with the athletes especially the younger ones. Even from a distance you could clearly see how much they look up to her; following her around the track, running up and showing her the medals that they have won. Only a few years ago that was her with us; beaming with pride whenever she successfully completed a new Ninjutsu moved that we had shown her or just generally being around us. When I left 2 years ago she was quite happy being one of those girls who kept their heads down and follow the group. Now she has grown into an independent woman and a New York City police officer. I never got a chance to see this change with Christine and I missed my chance with Leah, what kind of uncle am I?<p>

From reading the programme we discovered that Leah was only competing in one race, the 1600m hurdles along with 2 other girls. It wasn't long before they were called onto the track and into their assigned lanes. There was a short speech announcing that this was to be the last ever race for one of the other girls before the starting official raised his gun and the girls were off.

"She gotten a lot better from the last time I saw her run" I commented as Leah flew almost effortlessly over the hurdles.

"Well you have been away for 2 years. Her life didn't stop just because you went away" Raph said. I stared at him but didn't reply. Both Donny and Mikey refused to look at either of us. They knew that Raph was right but wouldn't dare admit it in front of me. Turning back to the track I realised that Leah was on her last lap and approach the last 100ms, miles in front of the other 2 competitors. I couldn't believe my eyes when the girl currently in 3rd place pushed her way into the other girl's lane. The other girl was cut off and tumbled badly over the hurdle she was approaching. Instead of crossing like I thought she would Leah skidded to a halt just centimetres from the finish line and sprinted back the way she had just came and across the grass to the injured girl. With one arm around her waist and the other hold her arm across her shoulders Leah helped the injured girl to her feet and slowly the pair finished the race together. At that moment I couldn't be more proud of her giving up first place to help another athlete. I may not be getting the award for the best uncle in the world but at least I have done something right.

**Aww poor Leo, he really does feel awful. So I wanted to add the Night Watcher for a specific reason. If you have seen the 2009 movie you will have already know who it is but it isn't really that hard to guess. Why? Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you!**


End file.
